Ashes to Roses
by vanarella
Summary: [Rewritten version of Thank You] When you fade away, it's either death or a temporary sleep. For Kaito, it's a temporary sleep and he wakes up in a whole different place, a place he's never dreamt of. The mosquito's already been swatted, but it still stings. Mute!Kaito. Gakupo/Kaito, Avalon/SeeWoo/Yohio. Lemon/Abuse later chapters.


**A/N: **Heeeeere's the promised rewritten version of 'Thank You'! Better plot + better writing + same angsty feeling and backstory! I was dying to add the three other idiots (Yohio, SeeWoo and Avalon -Avanna's genderbent-) and I wanted to _betterfy _this story! I owned the idea that spawned in July and didn't write until September and everything else belongs to PowerFX/Internet Co./Crypton/Zero-G Limited. Leeet's begin!

* * *

_K_

_I already swatted the mosquito, but it's already stung._

The world is dark and it's cruel. That's what I always thought until two arms swept me away just before I fainted. Then I realised that the world was darker and crueler than what I originally thought. I'd take the happiness and the kindness they have given me for granted, just to make the most of it before the one I loved the most glared at me with bitter remorse. If I could only tell you what I was feeling or if you would just let me die I bet none of this shit would happen. I'll sew close my heart, build walls around myself and sew close my mouth if that's all it takes for you

_to be happy._

**_xXx_**

G

I really should be sleeping. It's two o'clock in the morning right now and neither of us housemates aren't even going to close their eyes. SeeWoo's getting bullied into playing some horror game or other, Ao Oni I think its name was by Yohio and Avalon's doing his night shift at the pharmacy. He'd be home by three am the earliest. I should just turn off TV and retreat back to my bed, because I'm the one who sleeps the earliest out of us four. I barely had a single cup of coffee and I haven't had an energy drink at all. Yet there's that one nerve in my brain that tells me I should stay up and be alert, to be prepared for some surprise in my life. I really want to sleep. I do. My eyelids are drooping heavily, and whenever I want to shut them tight, there's no use trying because I know I won't be able to sleep until something happens.

A shrill shriek from SeeWoo. Then there's some incohorent mumbling and then the shout of, "Hyaaaa! Save me, Yohio!" No. It's not the shrill screams emanating from that annoying half-Korean wimp who happens to be the eldest of us four. I can sleep through that easily.

_Drip._

_Tick._

_Drip._

_Tock._

_Drip._

_Tick._

_Drip._

_Tock._

Or the sounds of the clock mixing in with the dripping of the faucet taps.

_"Now arriving at: Tokyo Station."_

Or the mechanical voice of the train as it screeches to a stop. I can sleep through this, because this nearly happens every twenty minutes and I've been living here since I graduated high school.

_"Uungghh... Harder, Takeshi..."_

Or the disturbing sounds that somehow seeped through the thick walls separating out apartment from the bitch in Apartment 23. It takes some practise, but this is easy to drown out.

Just what is it?

I _really _want to sleep. Growling, I slip my phone out of my pocket and quickly dial Avalon. There's four rings until he picks up.

_"Yeah, what?" _

"Hey. Give me some sleeping pills or whatever, I want to sleep but I can't." I say, dismissing the tone of hurry in his voice.

"I'm sorry, bro, the boss let me off my job earlier and... — Damn, stay alive! Please!— Sorry, Gaky, I gotta go— Shit! Hey, listen to me. Stay. Alive. I'll kill you if you don't." Avalon quickly hangs up on me, leaving me slightly bemused and amused at the same time.

* * *

_Well, excuse me, guess I've mistaken you for somebody else,_

_Somebody who gave a damn,_

_Somebody more like myself._

_These foolish games are tearing me apart,_

_And your thoughtless words are breaking my heart._

_You're breaking my heart. _

_- Foolish Games, Jewel Kilcher_

* * *

A

I felt some sort of urge to protect this boy once I laid my eyes on him, where he was just across the streets. He was just lying there in the rainy streets in only a piece of cloth to cover him, moaning helplessly as he prepared himself to die. Dried and fresh tears caressed his face and his royal blue hair sprayed everywhere on the hard concrete. All the people walked past him, in a rush to go to their home where _they_ were well-fed and beautiful. Where they had a well-paying job and a soft bed to sleep on while he had to sleep on the rough floor, near the bins.

I was disgusted by the sight.

My pride and dignity fading away, I scurried over to him and I realized how beaten and bloody he was. Scars and contusions nearly everywhere on his body and his cheeks seem somewhat hollow. His skin was starting to wallow into an unhealthy, pale blue and the hypothermia was starting to take a toll on him. I took a strangled gulp and ruffled through the things I bought while on my shift.

_"Shounen kara shoujo made; Boy's End - Girl's End—" _Oh god. That was Gakupo. Why was he still awake in this time? Taking an annoyed sigh, I quickly answered the phone.

Sleeping pills. Oh, who gave a fuck? There was a drug store right next to the apartment building, why the fuck did he have to call me?!

"Damn, stay alive! Please!— Sorry, Gaky, I gotta go— Shit! Hey, listen to me. Stay. Alive. I'll kill you if you don't." I quickly closed the call and focused on the dying boy.

"Dammit," I growled under my breath, sweeping the boy off the ground and quickly picking up my plastic bag full of medical things that I was too panicked to use. I had to run fast to our apartment building.

* * *

K

There's faint whispers around me and there's soft, comfortable material underneath me. The last thing I remember was someone shouting at me to stay alive and then me slipping away into either death or short sleep. Nevertheless, this is somewhat pleasant. Smells of lavender waft into the air which is a nice change instead of the horrid scent of garbage and rotting food. Where am I? What's going on?

_"I think it's too late..."_

_"No, he has to be alive. He has to." _

_"Is he breathing?" _

My eyelids snap open and I gasp.

_I'm alive. _

* * *

**A/N: **Welll... Shit didn't happen... -uneasy laugh- But yeah, I'll try update with the next chapter soon! I'm on summer break if you don't know c; I finished Grade 10! Yay meeee! Well, I hope you guys enjoyed this rewrite, see you in the next!

- Vana-taaaaannn


End file.
